


【利艾】One night in北京（北京一夜）

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: BGM：One night in北京轉生民國風戲子PARO注意避雷，利艾兩人有原創名，能接受者才有辦法看下去注意避雷，因為是戲子形象，會有些娘氣，但僅止於演出與練習時，能接受者再點開結局HE，因此部分細節架空精分、深井冰系列





	【利艾】One night in北京（北京一夜）

──春暖花開時，他踏上這片土地，一襲西裝挺拔，唯獨手中把玩的紙扇突兀，夾帶一縷別樣氣息，來到大戶人家門前。

 

I .莊生與張生 

「來，我介紹一下，這位是剛從國外回來的張生，張立維，也是你爹生意上伙伴的養子。阿維，這是我兒子，友倫。」

一身子洋味的男子恭敬的朝莊老爺子點了點頭。  
「你好，我是張立維，久仰大名了，今後還要一起合作，也請你多指點。」  
男子不管對方年紀比自己小禮貌性的抬手，手卻空蕩蕩的擺在那，氣氛頓時尷尬。

相貌看上去還相當稚氣的少年，一身赭紅蹌金馬褂，渾圓機靈的黝黑雙眸咕嚕轉動，將男子上下瞧了一遍，可從頭到尾，能感覺得出對方不甚友好的態度。

「爹，合作是什麼意思？」

「這還用說，阿維也是唱戲的，你還在吃奶時人家已經是傳奇了，差在等你開始也唱出名，阿維那時人在國外了…這次剛好阿維和他爹回國，一得知爹可是立刻去把人請過來了啊，友倫，不是最愛唱戲了？兩位一起更為盡興你說是不？」

「是麼。」  
接下的畫面是令莊老爺困擾至極，友倫將對方的手一掌揮開，將話扔了甩頭就走。  
「—可惜，戲台上可容不下兩個柳夢梅。」（註）

「不得無禮友倫！友倫──友倫你聽見沒？啊－這小子…實在對不住啊阿維…我兒如此待人是為父教導無方。」

「不會的事，莊老爺。」  
男人看老爺子困窘不已的拿著手巾拭著汗，示意先離開去找兒子談談，自己就先在廳堂歇息。  
「容不下兩個柳夢梅嘛？……有趣。」  
面對血氣方剛的少年，男子沒有任何不愉快，反倒看著那雙如烈炎的雙眸，激起了自己的好感。

 

莊老爺一路追著兒子追到園子邊的穿廊，將人拉過當頭棒喝。  
「你一看也知道人家還是有身世的，不要因為他是孤兒出身就看不起人。」

「我不是看不起他，爹，我是打從心底，討厭他這個人。」

父親似乎懂了話中的含義，嘆了口氣。

「總之，你們是要一起登台的，就稱的上是搭檔，日後更是哥們，別自顧自得把關係打壞，清楚沒？」  
父親拍了拍已經生的與自己一般高的、正值青春年華的兒子的肩。  
但他依然誤會了，他懷的不是什麼嫉妒或怕被搶盡風采的心思，而是他對這人由衷的恨意。  
至於這恨意對素昧平生的人從何來，不得而知。

兩個戲子，一同排演、一同練習，天賦戲子的加入對旁人來說大事一件，對莊友倫來說夢魘一場。  
「莊生莊大少爺您今兒個是怎麼了？聲調完全不對啊，感覺也完全沒出來。」

大夥管友倫為莊生，取自莊生曉夢迷蝴蝶之意，算是美稱人如莊子夢中的蝶。他年紀輕輕，內心卻儼然已是位在時代中流離數十年的老者，他演繹著這時代得悲歡離合，他的姿態與神情足夠匹配這北京第一，但近幾日他開始失常，原因就出於－與他同一檔次的張生。

張生本名張立維，他在這領域打混得時間比友倫吃的鹽走過的路多過甚多，年過三十的他，之所以還沒退出這圈子，在於他超群的實力，以及難得一見的氣質，不是膚淺的單憑外表，而是他這人沈寂的氣場，可他專詮釋聲調高昂的聲部，與之成對比反而引爆更高的評價。

「我…團長，抱歉，我想今天先到這，就解散吧，大家先去休息，我去調整調整…」

「不，還不必散場。」

友倫皺眉，豪不掩飾的敵意投向男人。

「呦，您倒是說說為啥大夥還要浪費時間在我身上？張大老爺。」  
他不理會，說實話不過幾日，他算是已經習慣了莊生冷嘲熱諷的口吻，無視他的質問對著大夥說道。

「曲班和舞台的都先休息，等我們一下，我帶莊生一會兒。」

「喔、喔…就聽張生的了…大家先暫停，休息去，快快快，等會當家回來立刻開始啦—」  
團長大聲拍了拍掌，人員們陸續撤出舞台，留下兩人。

台上，一盞鎂光，焦點在兩位當紅戲子身上。

「…何必，我今天狀況也就這樣了，你這是讓大家徒勞罷了。」

「那只要不要讓這白費就好。」

「你…有沒有認真聽人說話？」

「有沒有認真？這該問你自己吧？乳臭未乾的小鬼。」  
語落，少年還來不及出口下一句頂撞，男人輕踏，繞到友倫身後，利落振起水袖，帶起友倫的雙臂。

「放鬆，別那麼僵，我看過你的演出，不該是這種程度的。」  
友倫頭一次緊張，第一回上台初演他都還沒經歷過這種感受，驚心動魄，他現在算是切身體會。

右起，挪移半步，皆以靜止的另一腳為軸心，緩緩向外。  
作個揖，壓低手腕，抬高掌心，中指與拇指相抵成蓮，柔中帶剛。  
一個劇烈轉承，原本振起的袖利落拋出，立維起音。  
聲調是有別於平日和人談吐的低沈，而是意外尖細，可能比自己還在高個幾度的嗓，卻又能透著剛毅，他總算懂了，難怪這個張生至今無人能撼動他的地位。  
那是渾厚，且渾然天成。

你側著宜春髻子恰憑欄（註）

晃神半秒，友倫清楚這容不得自己浪費，他接了下一句。

剪不斷　理還亂　悶無端。

啟唇便是黃鶯出谷，這也是他當家的實力，因為少年偶爾會飾演氣質低調的旦角。

團長與大夥在門口靜靜看著，魂什麼時候被勾走的都不曉得，等到回神，兩人也把數摺子對唱完了。  
最後是人進來宣佈友倫的狀況很好，甚至還一口氣排練好，除了燈光、道具劇組外，今天便直接到此告段落。  
友倫清楚，他能如此展現實力源於立維引導的技巧，以及他那令人沉著的安心感，而剛才的緊張，那不是與一個男人獨處的羞澀，而是…

等到人都走光，立維對自己用了原本的聲線說了幾句鼓勵的話，轉身即將邁步，友倫有些激動的脫口。

「立維、立維先生有洋名嘛？畢竟您是留學子弟…」

「不，我沒有，當時取的不過是些當地方言的小名，不足掛齒。」  
男人顯然沒有太多情緒，儘管這對一般人來說，是一個冷漠關係間相當突如其來的話題。

「是嘛…」  
不懂為何，他看少年明顯的失落。

「怎麼？」

「沒有，我只是好奇，不過，我有呢。」

「是嘛，能告訴我？」

「艾倫（Eren），我的洋名是艾倫。」

「不算拗口，我偶爾能這樣叫你？」

「可以哦。」  
察覺到少年的態度有明顯的大幅度轉變，立維安心的擺了擺衣袖，輕哼了聲先一步去更衣。

無人的舞台，背光的人兒顧不得妝花，任由淚水肆意蜿蜒，沖下了白粉與殷紅，灰灰濛濛斑駁秀氣的臉蛋。

今生，他果然也什麼都不記得吶…

就算閉了幕，但或許艾倫永遠被鎖在這崑曲裡無法下戲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

II .一曲道不盡

兒子的態度轉變莊老爺是最欣慰的。

如今他們會在鏡前互相為對方梳容。  
立維善梳頭，總能將艾倫的蓬鬆髮絲抹上適量的油膏，不會顯得膩手，相貌看上去，更彰顯了這年紀的熱血精明。  
艾倫則是拿手妝容，他的下筆出類拔萃，不會淪於一般戲曲的濃艷庸俗，並非只是畫淡，而是他的妝容乾淨。

兩人扮演雙生是賣點，而崑曲的妝艷麗，兩者必要巧妙搭配，艾倫點的胭脂會另外用小指或毛筆抹開抹勻，眼影用的紅粉特地撒了點深色色料，看上去不會那麼刺目，倒又令兩人添了幾分瀟灑，用小刀慢慢割去筆頭，露出了更多碳芯，少年用削好的眼筆先為自己畫上，再來為坐在梳妝鏡前，盯著自己良久，看少年備妥主動闔眼的男子。

艾倫小心翼翼用三指抬起男人的下頷，筆觸很輕，重複塗抹，像怕傷著男人，那眉頭深鎖的神情，總會讓他與一個人重疊，那人暴戾、蠻橫，之於艾倫，是舉世的愛憐。  
只可惜，沒有記憶，那張生就僅是張生，不是他一直以來追尋的人。

好在男人闔著眼，他不會看見偶爾從少年眼裡漫開的孤寂。  
最後一筆畫下。

「好了。」  
他用手背輕輕撥開一些殘粉，轉身準備拿過粉撲，男人突然摟住艾倫的腰。  
這動作讓艾倫有些驚慌。  
「立、立維先生──」  
他不懂自己為何紅了臉，他有所有的記憶，比這更加親暱的舉動，他都已經跟這個人有過，還是，他心底真已經開始把立維當成一個完全不一樣的人。

其實自己是又喜又落寞，張生有著一個模子刻出來的相貌與性子，卻沒有那人的靈魂。  
缺失的不過是同個靈魂、同個記憶。  
只不過缺失，但意義截然不同。

現在就真的像，一個剛熟識的同性對自己做出一些踰矩的舉動。

「您這是──快放開！有人進來怎麼辦？」  
立維沒將手鬆開，反倒勒的更緊。

「讓我靠一下就好…」

「這…」  
聞言，艾倫更加手足無措，雙臂不知該往哪擺，只能懸空在上頭。  
立維自己也不懂，他原先還沒去釐清艾倫一開始沒來由的敵意，就開始認為他只不過是一個跟小幼崽一樣可愛可欺的小伙子。  
況且，對上他與自己一樣黝黑的眸子，竟好像能窺見其中倒映的鋒芒，那鋒芒他無法清晰的形容，是摻有古老而悠遠的不語非凡。  
這個少年非常奇特，年紀輕輕，卻含著不同於同齡孩子的性情。  
或許，就是吸引自己的原因之一。

「討厭？」

「不…不是…不對！是、是立維先生您，您接受男人？」

「對我來說，喜歡不礙於性別。」

「這樣嘛…」

一會兒立維差點沒被艾倫突然的高音穿透耳膜。

「噫！！！您您您，您知不知道您在說啥？！喜、喜歡？！哈？別逗弄我了！！！」

「嘖，小聲，人都被你喊來可好…」  
看立維有些一違自己平日的形象，摳了摳自己的耳表示艾倫差點將他的魂都喊飛，艾倫立刻用力摀住自己的嘴。

「我說我喜歡你又怎麼著？」

「喜喜喜…喜歡我…」  
艾倫發現指著自己的指跟著劇烈顫抖著，到底怎麼了這是？  
僅是被他…訴情，自己就激動成這樣嗎？

「還是說艾倫你無法接受？」

「不！！不是…只是，覺得我們應該是哥們才對。」  
對，這樣才對。

「是麼…好吧，不勉強你。」  
聽到此，艾倫鬆了口氣。

「但這可不代表我放棄了。」

老天爺，張生就是那個人沒錯吧？…

「好了好了…咱們出去罷，大夥在等了…」

情不知所起，一往而深。（註）  
對於立維，艾倫原不想那麼快沉溺於他給予的一切，不過人再怎麼頑強嘴硬，也擋不過物換星移。次次的眼神交會、次次的化妝卸妝，舞台上的莊生張生，舞台下的立維與友倫。

其實戲班內的大夥們多少有懷疑過兩人之間是否斷袖，但似乎又被他們之間相處的氛圍感染，覺得他倆在一塊就是如此自然的事，稀鬆平常。  
就跟莊家宅邸裡的那潭魚池，今日紅黑色斑紋的錦鯉也依舊翻騰出水面一般。

立維多了一個嗜好，偶爾，在戲班散場後，他與艾倫會獨自留下繼續排演，只是多了點不同。  
他們會互相成為彼此的觀眾。

在他眼裡，小夥子的水袖不成氣候，拋出點不夠速度、高度也相差甚遠、展延不柔順，不過氣勢倒是十足。他們不是旦，而是生，力與美，艾倫算是兼具了。

立維一手背後，一手平舉在前，緩踏，來到艾倫身旁，抽出袖裡的兩把扇，一把遞給艾倫。  
反手，手心向天，摺扇擺於掌心，他不會說，那如同他珍惜。手臂輕抬，那是他高舉珍寶的表現。  
募地，紙扇被振開，半掩容顏，對於身旁的人，心思無語問蒼天。  
不是畏懼對他的心會被眾人撻伐，而是對方不知將他擺在什麼地位。

左手甩袖右手舞扇，相應相稱，整個舞台被兩人填滿。  
張家是做生意的，不過立維的養父是個異國人，他也就自小跟著他雲遊四海，自然也學了日本扇舞的精隨，融於其中。

行來春色三分雨　睡去巫山一片雲  
這腔調來的緩卻震懾，立維一個沉穩男子，卻專唱花腔。

夫婿坐黃堂　嬌娃立綉窗　怪她裙釵上　花鳥繡雙雙

「噗哧－」

「什──」

艾倫有自己獨特的唱腔，偏要也學一下立維的，這種音色可不是一時半刻模仿得來，本來的氛圍一瞬就被砸毀，見男人難得失態，自己也跟著笑起來。

「抱歉吶，走吧，也晚了。」  
整裝間，他為男人卸除淡抹的胭脂，在頭一回的擦拭，不免會暈開沾染，如薔花的豔紅自嘴角延伸，那畫面讓他看得心驚，很快便擦去。

今夜北京下起毛雨，立維撐開紙傘，稍微將手臂高舉了些好為少年遮掩，街訪人民對比肩的二人也算略知一二，不就家喻戶曉的＂雙生＂嘛，共撐一把傘也沒什麼。

街市的夜燈火通明，正是熱鬧的時刻，身穿長大衣、披著捐，男人的神態讓艾倫看得發神，如果說今生是要他去與一位截然不同的人熟識，而這樣簡約的日子就是所謂幸福，倒也，還不賴…

霎時，艾倫停下腳步，立維向前走了幾步發現身旁的人沒跟上，轉過頭，發現人正淋著雨。

「艾倫，你做什麼？」  
他快步回頭，撐著傘為艾倫用力撣去大衣上還未被衣料吸去的雨水，正想問他這是怎麼抬起目光一看，少年睜著晶亮的大眼流淚。  
良久，彼此都不說話，男人沒有要逼他的意思。  
等自己緩和下來後，艾倫發現自己要說出的事實是如此椎心。

「我果然還是忘不了…」  
會許是因為眼前就有個讓他絕對信任的懷抱，他伸出雙臂抱著立維。  
忘不了什麼？誰？  
男人的表情依舊讀不出情緒，但他闔上眼，掌心覆上少年的後腦勺押往自己的肩頸。

張立維，你還真是個狡猾的人啊…  
他在心底自嘲。

那日他們在酒樓過夜，男人光著上身只套件棉褲，坐在窗前的木桌邊喝茶，而少年則是批著男人的長大衣，坐在窗樑上，叼根菸桿，仰頭凝視那輪月。

男人要他別抽兇，那會影響嗓子，他笑說只是增添情趣沒有上癮。

我已等待了千年　為何良人不回來？  
字詞哀戚，但音色是悠揚清亮，一時不會令人察覺其中的悲慟。  
這才是莊友倫莊生的唱腔。

「這哪的摺子？沒聽過。」

「當然，這是坊間隨意聽到的曲子，不是摺，是我自己把曲改腔的。」  
月不管到哪都是一樣的，立維在西方的樓塔見過滿月的景致，和此刻毫無二致，只是月色打在少年身上，更是透亮地恍若隔世，衣著只是一種壓抑，現在的他才是真正動人的姿態，烈火纏身的鳳凰可能都會輸給琺瑯瓷般，反映任何柔光的他。

「那你的良人哪去？」  
他問。

「不見了，而且他可能稱不上良人，而是地痞流氓呀…」  
他深吸了一口，從微張的口流出縷縷煙絲

對阿，他才不是良人，不然不會讓他熬了千年。

 

註：  
改編自朱雀恨－雙生梅的一句  
崑曲－牡丹亭

 

III .你一去， 兮不復返

恆星殞落，良人不歸來。

 

851年，那是人類勝利之後的故事

 

人類終於戰勝了一直以來禁錮他們的天敵，但功臣們全數淪為階下囚，104期全員被有心之士強冠上了反叛的罪名被抓。  
巨人之力少年，艾倫˙耶格爾更被特別囚禁，唯獨倖免的是轉為要領軍憲兵團的新任總指揮，艾爾文、接任原團長職務的韓吉，以及順利逃掉的利威爾兵長。

小鬼們的狀況還可以，最危急的那只是幌子，這場莫須有罪名陰謀的背後為的就是要處決艾倫，美其名是處決最後一匹巨人，實質上是處理掉王政上的最後隱性威脅。  
他們當然不會無視艾爾文˙史密斯的雄心，他只不過是乖乖蟄伏，等時機一到便東山再起。  
算是該稱讚那群豬玀猜對了，處理掉艾倫確實是最好也最具殺傷力的選擇，殺他一人，便可一舉殲滅敵手。  
不過他們漏算的是，利威爾兵長不可能坐視不管，要解決巨人，那首先要與能夠匹敵上千兵力的人類最強交手。

逃亡數日，暗中透過被滲透的憲兵團人員接應，他與艾爾文策劃了劫獄的時機。

月達中天之時，便是行動時刻，韓吉從外地回來，要入席娜皇城上報，馬車在經過一處轉角，利威爾混入了一旁，撂倒其中一名士兵，換裝潛入地牢。  
此時韓吉便與艾爾文會合，一行人最後會於皇城外接應，馬匹都已準備好，只消他們上馬，便能遠走高飛，遠離這一切。

誰知城內依舊埋伏了不少內線，雖說已經被艾爾文滲透，但皇都果然恨不得原調查兵團全滅。

「好像有…什麼聲響…」  
數日都沒有進食的少年，因為刺耳的聲響從昏厥中緩緩睜眼。  
潮濕陰暗的地牢令自己的視野有些昏暗，等到適應時，這才意識到聲響離自己越發靠近。

「抓住他──」  
「上，全部都上！不必留活口，不用手下留情，沒用全力的話殺不死他！」  
「哇啊──」  
「殺了他，別讓他跑了！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊阿──」

急促的交談、不絕於耳的慘叫、金屬的碰撞聲交雜，有什麼在朝他而來，目標是他。  
眨眼，人已邁入他視野，那是利威爾兵長。  
在範圍狹小的地牢走道間使用立體基動裝置，爪釘勉強刺入石牆，支撐男人體重置空的時間不會太長，而男人巧妙地在狹小空間穿梭，爪釘不穩固反而成了優勢，這是他在地下街時自我領會的生存方式，這就是他的人類最強。

覺得一切都虛幻縹緲，連開口都來不及，抓準一個空檔，在下一批部隊還沒跟上，利威爾衝向鐵籠，緊接著就是一陣連砍，打從他潛入沒多久就已經被鎖定，他沒時間去搜索牢籠的鑰匙。  
他配戴了雙倍的刀刃，刀砍頓了就立刻換新，卸除、換新，地上充斥著破碎的刀片，期間新一批的敵方湧上，就看男人斬鐵，一邊應付兵力。  
利威爾是那麼拼命，他想要活下去，因為看到有人可以為了他如此，他想活下去。  
眼淚像是潰堤一樣模糊視野，他一次次放棄求生的念頭，但身邊總會有人伸出手抓住他，讓他重新振作、堅持下去。

鏗鏘──  
鐵籠應聲破裂，束縛雙翅的鎖鏈也被斬斷，他能再度飛翔。  
他瞬間無力的跪在地，他感覺到自己的左手被男人扯住，一把將自己整個人拉起，自己被隨意甩上肩，在隨時都有可能撞頭的空間裡騰空快速移動。  
少年在飛，沒有裝置的他，依然能飛，因為翅膀是成雙成對，失去一副，他還有另一副。  
一雙羽翼，兩人份的重量。

總算回到地上，下一發爪釘瞄準了最高的樓塔，一個滑翔後，爬過最邊的排樓紅磚瓦屋頂，就是艾爾文他們了，上馬，便是無窮盡的天涯。

但反背在身後的艾倫卻看見，他們離地面越來越近，兩人從高處摔落…  
吃痛的一時爬不起，就見男人已經重新站穩覆在自己身前，他從沒看過利威爾這樣的姿態，他的眼睛充滿血絲與殺意，面目猙獰。  
往他的視野瞧去，他們被包圍了。被砍斷的鋼索垂落在他們前方。  
僅差一步，明明只差一步！  
容不得自己遲疑了，艾倫向男人喊了一聲，剎那間往虎口狠戾咬下──

…  
…  
呵呵、呵呵呵哈哈哈哈…  
傷腦筋啊…  
艾倫不解，這世界為何就是如此？  
有神嗎？他無法知曉，但他認為－這世界就是與他作對。  
全世界，都是他和利威爾的敵人。

失敗了，只是沿著手心淌下更多腥紅外，並無奇蹟發生，利威爾見狀，扯過少年領口用力往一邊甩了出去，士兵隨即往少年的方向推進，但全數被利威爾擋了下來。

「你快走，我隨後跟上──」

他再多的怒吼與叫喚大概都沒進男人耳裡吧，光要應付那些士兵哪裡聽得見。  
艾爾文和韓吉一看到少年的身影立刻把人接走，三人上了馬，留下最後一匹栓在城門外的樹下…

有些人成功跟著逃出來了，但幾抹熟悉的臉孔也是找不著，米卡莎和阿爾敏同在馬車上，但好不容易重逢的三人，沒有任何交談，沒有人做聲。  
這天就和那日一樣，漢尼斯叔叔背著自己和米卡莎逃離，他得救，卻只能眼睜睜看著自己與母親離的越來越遠，現在他則遠離自己此生的摯愛…  
連夜趕路，沒有任何動靜，他們成功逃利了追捕。

不敢在午夜問路　怕走到了百花深處  
他盼不見他的良人。

幾日都不見，大家也算是有底了，艾倫來到駐紮點後沒說過任何一句話，直到某日，劃破清晨寧靜的是韓吉的大叫。

「糟了！艾倫不見了──」

他們那日連夜逃到了瑪麗亞內，而今艾倫成功化為巨人，一路奔跑回席娜，熾陽再度將地上的血液升騰，他血染了皇城，他頭一次也是最後一次，同時也在勝利之後殺人，只為了尋回他的愛人。

不想再問你　你到底在何方　不想再思量　你能否歸來麼

皇城已沒有兵力能夠阻饒發狂的巨人，在艾倫冷靜下來，剝離後迎上的便是居民的視線，沒有人敢再上前，也就任著他四處徘徊。  
他在找人。  
找尋那位他最愛的人。

想著你的心　想著你的臉　想捧在胸口　能不放就不放

他找到了，但人跪在壁教教堂後方，面朝著最高的城牆。少年步伐艱難，步履蹣跚，越走近，他看清了，他的愛人跪著，胸膛被數把刀刃刺穿。  
他的眼神迷離，忘著高牆而不是大門。

「真傻…」  
他將刀子一一拔去，傷口已經不會再流出血了。

「連方向都沒搞清，只是看著牆又有何用？那片天空可是比牆還高啊，沒有出城，哪碰的到？」  
少年茫然地說著，空洞無神的瞳，完全倒映不出蔚藍的色彩，那是他們都嚮往的一片遼闊，僅差一步之遙，下一秒它們全數從自己緊握的手中被抽離。  
他原本心意已決，殉道便殉道罷，都罷，破碎不堪的軀體身心還能夠走到哪？  
但男人出現，重新燃起了生存的渴望，相愛也好，依賴也好，他有了慾望，有了想要渴求什麼的慾望。  
神給了他們一線生機，卻殘忍地在下一步讓他們落入深淵，艾倫這才發覺，他們永遠都走不出這個牢籠，如同米卡莎小時後說的故事，一個東洋的地下國度，望出去的天永遠是黑的、是假的。

這片蔚藍無邊無際的廣闊，說不定也只是三座堡壘之上的裝飾吧？就跟王宮內那種雕花天井一般廉價。  
鳥兒展翅翱翔，出生就與生俱來的能力，牠們畢生都在飛行，為了覓食、為了躲雨、為了築窩、為了繁衍，為了生存－這一切稱之為自由。  
他們不過是想像鳥兒一樣，卻窮極一生都把握不得。  
他鄙視，不再去看，他低頭，望向懷中的人，男人滿臉是乾涸的暗紅，但嘴角的笑靨停留在臉上。

「這樣的自由，不是我追求的，你搞錯了…我可一點都不開心啊，兵長…」  
他抱著人類最強的軀體，冰冷，沒有了血液的流動，沒了生命的脈動。

半晌，  
悲慟的聲音絕響迴繞在皇城，沒有人懂其中的痛徹心扉，只知道那聲音淒厲的像是狼嚎，詭譎的毛骨悚然。

高傲的狼失去了伴侶，他的軀體產生裂痕，斑駁，碎裂，最後隨風而逝。

不管你愛與不愛　都是歷史的塵埃

巨人之力少年名叫艾倫˙耶格爾，但他被叫過艾連，也叫過江蓮，可那個人永遠不認得他。  
為何自己就能傳承所有記憶那人就不行？  
況且一次次的，他們相遇、相識，可不會相愛，因為男人最後總會悄然無聲地離去。

思念與煎熬逐漸轉化成恨，這就是莊友倫恨張立維的理由，因為他什麼都不記得，且他從沒履行承諾過。

這人一去，便不復返。  
他就這麼被拋下了千年。

不過現在無所謂了，如果說這是一切改變的開始，放下利威爾，學著愛上眼前的張立維。

他跳下窗樑，攀上男人的肩，低頭與之唇齒廝磨，嘴裡盡是苦甘露的味道。人說人生熬久了，連嚐苦的東西都能回甘。

 

 

 

 

IV .遙望終南山

莊生為張生在唇上點胭脂、在頰上眼瞼上刷腮粉，而張生則在莊生身上綴了艷紅滴血的牡丹。

周遭的人不會發現他們之間有了什麼重大改變，頂多只是有察覺他倆的默契更上層樓。  
金風送爽、星移斗轉，換了棉襖入了冬，隔不了多久，厚重的被褥又要收起換成蠶絲。  
白天，街市，宅邸，主僕忙進忙出，夜晚，大紅燈籠又是高高掛，家家戶戶抑是。張生的聲調換了一個韻味，莊生水袖力度不減沒了那生澀，倒添了幾分柔媚。前世的利威爾與艾倫，舞台上的張立維和莊友倫。  
人們若見其一便會問道：張生／莊生人呢？  
他們是兩個個體，卻是密不可分、相連而生。

折柳相送　海誓山盟　夢裡夢外　亦真亦幻  
他們是戲子，台上的情從不該當真，可這＜牡丹亭＞給他演久了，戲子們還真忘了哪些真、哪些假。  
大宅院內有座湖，周圍繁花盛開，莊老爺給園子起了個名為百花地。湖上建了一小亭，二人不時在那。

張生心血來潮，開始專注於教導莊生舞扇。  
扇，要點不在於走步、不在力道，而是手勢與神態。莊生有那份資質，不消特別的妝容調整，他本身就和著異國人的氣質。所謂天才不只後天努力，更不能缺天生的條件。平時下場，張生都是身著灰色素色馬褂，而莊生的就是較為華美的包金邊。  
先從闔起的紙扇開始，步子就沿用幾齣戲曲的，張生隨口哼個曲，白色素扇像是有了生命，搖曳生姿，兩者如西洋樂曲的舞者婆娑，他們就像潭中的鯉－神話中的雙生麒。

「艾倫，這裡要再下來點，對。」  
立維自從知曉對方的洋名便這麼叫下去，在大庭廣眾之下才會稱他莊生，平日在宅子或是戲班，大家已經習慣立維這麼叫友倫，反正就只是知道莊家小少爺有個洋名。  
除了艾倫自己，沒有人明白這名字的意義。

男人喜歡在僅有兩人的時候與對方有些碰觸，少年就像園子裡的荼靡，盛開花落一樣美好。  
綻放，空氣都充斥著清香。  
零落，它鋪滿了整個綠地大肆宣揚自己的生生不息。

艾倫左手持扇，右手三指輕放在露出的一截手臂上，抬高手腕，壓低手肘，腳步微蹲。他眼睛微瞇，神態像極有點悶熱的午後，野貓慵懶的伏趴在涼亭子上歇息，就算有人類經過也不會驚動到他。  
數了幾步之後，男人示意他可以轉扇了，指尖豎起，穿過了扇孔轉動，好似百般無聊賴，但看上去是優雅動人。

明明是立維在教艾倫，他本人卻看的入戲、看的癡迷。  
兩個戲子，兩個小生，那最好不過，一個台上入戲，一個台下癡迷，有何不可？  
待艾倫回身，他偷偷將人拉了過來，順著手勁轉進懷裡。

「這是西方那的一種舞蹈。」  
艾倫當然知道這是什麼，這是一種交際舞，立維摟著他腰際的力道越是增加，他內心埋藏的罪惡感也越重。  
就算和男人有了和過去一樣的親暱，但無法言出的矛盾感是日益增長、毫無消緩，無法對人傾訴、無法揮別，他只能默默將它收起，任由心口狂風暴雨。

立維喜歡這孩子，雖然他不了解這年輕人的內心是在為了什麼受盡折磨…  
如果逼問他，他可能會舉手投降誠實回答你，他還挺懷念那個剛開始不可一世姿態的莊大少爺。  
少年態度固然失禮，可是卻還保有這年紀該有的活力與熱情，在窗邊，他偶爾可以看見少年開心地奔跑追逐蝴蝶的身影。  
少年不再對自己懷有敵意後，卻完整的將自己的悵然若失暴露在他眼前，他知道那是出自於信任，可為何是自己？如果可以，他希望這孩子是為他傾心，而不是只把他當成一個安穩的港滬。但這也僅僅是在腦中描摹罷了，他們現在的相處方式，依然是不討厭的。  
況且自己是大對方一些歲數的人，自己行事向來淡泊，他不強求，能夠與之共享成就已十分愜意。

一朵白花飄落，恰巧落在立維的髮梢上，好像在昭告他的年歲，逗得年輕人發笑。他將花拿了下來，男人卻將它接過，簪在艾倫的耳旁，烏亮的短髮、黝黑的大眼，人都快比花嬌，讓人看得出神。  
他將扇面湊到少年頰邊，自己隨後跟上，大白天的，狡詐的毒蛇潛了進來…

「有些事，見不得光，這也是紙扇的用處。」  
男人舔了舔唇。

「您還真敢說啊。」

 

艾倫雖為富家子弟但毫不怠慢己身，不只燈光下的展演，書畫也樣樣精通。  
他會在亭子指導立維書法，男人小時書接觸的不多，但學習能力是超乎常人，很快，他的筆墨突飛猛進，等到下一個時節，他已能和艾倫一同揮灑山河。  
群山蒼翠、波瀾萬丈就是男人所想的意境，先前看過少年氣勢如虹的筆法，隨興、迅即，可平時他多愛花木，僅是靜物，牡丹、山茶、梅等，如他這個人，一樣的平靜、波瀾不驚。

立維一時性起，隨意在多餘的宣紙上題了－  
＂歲月如歌，君如夢＂  
刻意的湊到艾倫鼻前，深怕人看不見似的。

少年笑了笑，也題了句。  
＂南枝才放兩三花，雪裡吟香弄粉些。＂

男人接過，讚美了那娟秀而狂放的字跡，仔細的摺疊收在袖裡，暗笑幾聲。  
你迫不及待讚美花的艷麗，卻渾然不知你自己勝過萬分。  
可能是學的意外上手，像是深怕之後就沒機會再碰這些個筆墨紙硯，立維又另外拿了一張題下。

＂終南山下，絕跡江湖＂（註）  
自己正端詳著，卻見少年小心翼翼的問了聲。  
「可以把這個送我嗎？立維先生。」  
他不懂這個比起剛才自己瀟灑的告白有什麼好，艾倫感激地接過，男人不會了解，自己隨意一個不為人知的脾性張揚，卻意外是，艾倫幾世都求不得的一個簡單人生。  
他也多想與一個人就這樣歸隱山林。有他，就可以不要世界。

莊家少爺請下人將那題字鑲了香木製的木框，掛在自己房內，床位能夠一目瞭然的地方。

 

除了在戲台上，艾倫缺乏孩子該有的生氣，似是魂牽夢縈，下了戲，他魂依然鎖在那，將摺子唱到喉嚨都撕裂、甜腥反溢。

艾倫教他書畫，他決定以擅長的琴祺回禮，同為平靜如止水的意向，但想透過較勁多少激起少年的鬥爭心。  
在棋盤上，少年實在鬥不過狡詐的成年人…  
在湖畔亭間，男人饒富趣味地一手撐頭，游刃有餘的操兵。艾倫終究是孩子，沉不住氣，不出六步棋便開始暴露致命傷。

炮三進七，一個跳棋，當頭炮先發制人，少年損了個馬，一舉進攻，毫不留情重挫對方銳氣，這不過是男人一貫的禮貌開場。（註）

士六進五，你的敵人是你自己培養出來的，艾倫立刻讓男人嚐嚐什麼是被自己豢養的狗反咬一口的滋味。  
炮五進四，深入敵營試探，他膽大如虎，巧妙如狐。  
按兵不動，沉默在彼此醞釀，立維說過什麼？啊、啊，以靜制動，要能觀察局勢，潮汐推敲時日，日晷判斷時刻，氣勢斷定時機。  
面對強敵，一旦出手便要攻勢如風、鋪天蓋地，瞧了眼依舊泰然自若的人，下一手，車二平七，我殺你個片甲不留！  
平日作戲子的架式先擱一邊罷，這種不會流血但代價是尊嚴的仗也是輸不得，男人對男人，成王敗寇的鐵則又豈能一笑置之。

「呼哈──就這點本事？」  
立維打了個大哈欠，閒著的那隻手振開扇來，頗清幽地扇了扇。

「喔，這麼有把握嗎？人道是歲月不饒人，立維先生，該服老時也是不得嘴硬。」  
他倒要看眼前從頭到尾不動如山的人還能猖狂到何時。  
卻見對方放下紙扇，撩開有些過長的袖口，抬起指尖道。

「不作聲不代表走投無路，艾倫。」  
話才剛說，兩指執起的是車，單車入宮，一步棋就破了艾倫前面好不容易佈好的盤相。  
算了算，剛剛少年佈陣的確佈了六步棋的時間，勝負現在才開始，或者該說，勝負揭曉。

看少年瞪大雙眼，逐步崩解的氣勢。  
「驕兵必敗，戰場上，神華內斂才能洞悉局勢…方才是誰要人服老來著？」

艾倫頹喪著臉哀號。  
「所以我說立維先生您邀我戰棋根本是想看我笑話吧…」  
無視孩子的抱怨，他側過身翹起腳，用稍嫌不雅觀的姿態拿起一旁的鐵觀音啜了口。

「勝敗乃兵家之常，學著點，毛還沒長齊的小鬼。」  
花團錦簇，百花爭奇鬥艷，完美融合而不雜亂無章的花香飄逸，這天的百花地繽紛依舊，就連張生心情也是極好的。

要比腦子，莊生前方有個張生擋著，那就不會是他不爭氣，而是敵人太過纏人。  
面對自己大概也就這幾分春秋，懷這份功力出去比畫，倒又綽綽有餘。比上不足比下有餘，立維滿意極了，小夥子能夠凌駕天下他樂得，但能夠臣服於他之下更是美事一件。  
舉世無雙的莊友倫本就該之於張立維。

只剩大敵輾不過，便先換個閒情。  
立維撚著二胡，艾倫撥著古箏，人身在北方，卻像在遊歷江南。

水光瀲滟晴方好，山色空蒙雨亦奇。  
欲把西湖比西子，淡妝濃抹總相宜。

湖光山色，二人諧音和鳴，如那溫暖南方風光旖旎的景致，世人說長江以南便是人間天堂，不論晴陰，雨天尤佳。  
雲霧縹渺，山色迷濛，任何遭遇都是上天安排，只消接受與欣賞，處處是美好，不過在立維眼裡，先不談這蒸蒸日上的生意無暇讓彼此到處雲遊，身邊的人就是他想定居的沃土。  
征途結束後的士兵，多半是卸甲歸田，又有誰還想去流離那五味交雜的塵世？要選也該選水碧山青配個美人。  
身旁的琴音不知何時早已停下，男人在睡著的人兒頰上輕落一吻，盤起一腿讓人枕在大腿上，倚在亭邊佐以湖旁的荼靡，繼續為少年拉曲二胡。  
一陣風捎來初夏的信息，一抹飛絮染了少年一頭烏黑亮麗成了異邦人般的褐色，他的眼角薰紅，長期的妝扮多少暈在少年頰上，不過也成了白桃花芯的一點紅。垂簾，持續拉弓，目光都在伏趴在腿上安睡的孩子上，男人心血來潮，覺得現在適合為他拉首＜塞外＞，願他在夢裡的神遊能夠跨越這個宅子、這片至北土地。他適合自由高飛，也或許這是他們不知在哪一世的本能，他們渴求在這片藍天之下奔跑。

 

V .陽關三疊

「下筆的時候眼睛闔上的話會順手許多，雖然一開始的確會不太習慣就是。」  
固然喜愛艾倫為自己認真的樣子，但現實上，出演時是刻不容緩的，隨著團長將出演的曲目增加，漸漸的，戲班的觀賞人數更是倍增。  
如果是需要反覆排練的崑曲，那次次都讓艾倫為自己代勞根本是折騰人，而且恐怕會耽誤時辰，於是便開始請艾倫教導自己化妝。  
自己眼皮反射性顫呀顫的，畫出的線條也沒少年來的利索，看立刻要男人自己來也不妥，於是從立維這麼要求後，艾倫都是這麼在一旁候著。  
不過今天的排練比較急迫。

「你畫好了就先出去吧，我一會就來。」

「好。」  
整了整衣裳，艾倫踏著碎步出了整裝間，立維對著鏡子瞧了瞧自己眼角紅粉打暈的部分不甚滿意，拿起粉撲盒子打算重新蓋上一層再抹上眼影時，手不知怎的就給它滑了下，綴滿山茶的青瓷落了地，硬聲碎成了一片片。

接著他聽見艾倫的聲音響起。

原來奼紫嫣紅開遍　似這般都付與斷井頹垣

還沒重新打上嫣紅，水袖隨意地捲起，立維奔了出去。  
果不其然，他的視線中，在少年正上方的舞台燈光沒有架好，搖搖、欲墜。快如迅雷，卻也僅是先一步將人推開，燈光砸了下來。  
少年無傷，但被燈具壓在下方的人，自額角開始滲出腥紅的熱流…  
那畫面少年看過無數遍。  
不論是他最後一次面帶微笑時，還是他被自己暈開妝容的唇角，那怵目驚心的紅，是夢魘一般揮之不去。

原來奼紫嫣紅開遍，似這般都付與斷井頹垣…

──利威爾！！！

 

「來人！快叫大夫！！快點！！！」  
「老天！這是出了什麼事！」  
「別擋在門口，閃開啊！」  
少年的叫喚被淹沒在嘈雜的人群裡，他不清楚到底是真沒人聽見，還是自己其實是撕心裂肺的崩潰。  
舞台道具的意外，張生為保護莊生被砸中頭部昏迷，幸虧無大礙，只需等人清醒，聞言，幾日無眠的人才得以安心休息，不過戲班也暫且停止了出演，團長倒也大器，決定等張生完全修養得當之後再重振旗鼓。  
少年總算得以入睡，一部份是安下心立維沒事，一部份，他也正視了自己的真情，立維就是利威爾，那不過是他自己沒出息的逃避，他害怕因為沒利威爾兵長的靈魂，那對方就不會如一的愛上自己，現在想想是自己蠢了。  
何必呢？管他張生還是利威爾，自己是愛他的，都是重要的。有沒有記憶也罷，從現在起，完完整整傾心愛著這個人就好。

誰知幾日後立維清醒，一切都變了…

 

因為身子沒事，應原定計畫該照常排練、出演，誰知男人不是藉口推辭，要不就是演出失常。  
瞬息拔高的花腔荒腔走板，讓人很難與這是那位叱吒崑曲舞台數十年的張生聯想在一塊。  
而對於艾倫，立維的改變更是來得令他措手不及。不是身體出問題，而是他這人整個變了。或許周遭沒有任何人看出，但艾倫清楚，他開始懼怕，就連張立維也會開始踏上利威爾、里維的後塵。  
與他相遇、與他相識，最後離去，無聲無息，什麼都不留下，徒留他一人繼續行屍走肉。

「又來了…」  
這下連莊友倫的腔也開始變了調。

 

他開始躲著艾倫，他還沒理出個頭緒，但意識先一步行動，像是出於本能，自己就應該這麼做，原因在於清醒的那一天。  
視野由一條縫隙開始逐漸放大成一片光明，這裡不是莊家宅邸，貌似是街市的其中一家藥舖子，摸了摸額上的白紗布，眨了眼，覺得喉頭特別乾澀，在好不容易撐起身想給自己倒杯茶水，頭部卻再一次像被重擊一般，讓人吃痛的跌到地上。  
可能不只是嗑傷或是傷後的反應，他的頭部劇烈疼痛，連帶引發反胃，吐的一地，在怎麼不願也是無法抑止的喘得亂七八糟。  
在肺部的空氣簡直都快抽空，人總算得以靠坐在木床邊，他卻生平頭一次無法平心靜氣，他的腦海裡強硬的灌進了一些不屬於這時代的影像。  
這是什麼？！氣憤、後悔、抑鬱的悲傷與哀慟，  
這些是誰的記憶？是……

「我…我叫、利威爾…？！艾倫…是──啊啊啊──」又是一震劇痛，如同有人硬性將錐子打入腦隨恣意攪弄，他的雙手使勁地覆著自己的臉，疼痛使的他的面容猙獰、扭曲。  
他想起了一切，想起了他不只一次的遇過艾倫，想起自己最後，無法再與艾倫相見的遺憾。  
可每回的轉生，在自己後來尋回記憶，他所做的決定皆是離開，因為不湊巧的，他們總是生在戰亂的年代，遠離艾倫，便是自己對他最後能給予的愛，讓他去追求新的人生、新的未來，才是能將命運扭轉的契機。  
其實他不曉得，他們都在逃避，那個千年前的人類最強，因為無法兌現的承諾而迴避著自己的愛人，預想對方嘲諷自己的沒出息。

說實話他壓根還不打算決定實行什麼，一切排山倒海，快得令他無法接受，他表面依然是那個淡漠的張生，實際上內心是洶湧翻騰，他還無法適應自己每次要離開艾倫的果斷，他深愛他的男孩，但也了解了自己為何出此下策的緣由。  
不過都先擱一邊罷，最根本的是，他現在根本不知道自己該怎麼繼續靠原本的飯碗生活。自己是怎麼會唱這女人一般、噁心至極的調子？自己砍殺怪物、敵軍如此不眨眼的嘛？自己會拿筆書寫？還會畫畫？閒情雅致故作清高，儼然就跟那些豬玀一樣，但這就是自己…  
你們眼中的崑曲傳奇已經不存在了…  
自己都亂的可以，理所當然沒有時間理會艾倫。

這幾日，立維連卸妝都故意與艾倫錯開，他看著鏡中的自己，鏡子倒映的是一半還是白粉濃抹的戲子、一半是那冷峻、沉寂的張立維。  
可在他眼裡，看到是一位穿著奇異、一雙銳利灰瞳，剃著精削黑髮、渾身浴血的男人。

「我到底是…」  
他撐在梳妝台，一手覆著半邊面容，他應該是一位孤兒，被異國人養父收養起名叫張立維，跟著學做生意，成為戲子是意外，但養父出於對自己唯一的養子，視如己出的疼愛，從未阻攔，自己一世清白，這樣的人生算是令自己滿意，還在而立之時遇見了如此令自己死心踏地的人。  
但腦中那截然不同的另一齣劇本完全的吞噬了他的思緒。  
他現在了解，他們當時生在一個接近西洋的時代，建築是歐式的，斷垣殘壁，所到之處皆是支離破碎的人體殘肢，血流成河。他精熟各種槍砲彈藥、他對知識沒有觸及甚多，他是個靠直覺與自我生存法則決斷的男子。  
做下的決定能夠不後悔的、不遲疑的繼續往前踏步，狂野、狠戾、爆發力十足，這真的是自己？重要的東西他失去過三次，最後一回便是無法再見到自己心念的笑顏，可自己卻能夠壓抑一切只為顧全大義。  
對比一個完全顯得平凡無奇的張生？還有比這更天大的笑話麼？

不該愛上艾倫，誰決定的？自己啊…  
沒有任何餘地了？沒有。  
離他而去才是讓他從這輪迴中解脫的方法，自己清楚的。

良久，男人拿開了遮住一半面容的手，何時，淚水流淌而出，他邪佞的笑著，完全不屬於張生會有的神情…  
熱流和著殘餘的妝粉、嫣紅、眼線，似是冰川碎裂，橫陳交雜在一塊，又像是暗紅的污血，讓他與那位戰士的影子重疊。  
「嗬、還真是戲弄人啊…」  
逼近瘋狂的人，低沉詭譎的笑聲迴盪在無人的整裝間。

利威爾再次告誡自己，做出不會後悔的選擇，在那之後的一切誰也不會料想的到。  
張立維則想起那句滾瓜爛熟的—  
但是相思莫相負，牡丹亭上三生路。

 

「立維先生今天好多了。」

「是嘛…真對不住拖累了你。」

「不會的，別這樣說。」  
或許是自己多心了，縱使大夫診斷是毫無大礙，但人都給他那麼昏了一回，算是鬼門關前走一遭的心驚，艾倫近日不斷說服自己給對方多些時間，只要靜一靜，相信他們能夠回復到之前的狀態的，畢竟這次不一樣，他們走到了相愛的地步，這肯定只是段插曲，無傷大雅。

「好了！大夥在排練一次就散場！最後一回，再撐一下。」

艾倫剛要邁步往舞台走去，卻見一旁的立維竟熱的難受，拉著領口搧涼，爾後快步經過自己走向舞台，急不可耐，冀望排演快點結束。

「喂喂喂！我說莊大少爺這回又怎麼了？快上台，大家還等著呢！」

「啊、啊──是！」  
艾倫提起小生的長擺，快步奔向舞台，腦海揮之不去剛才親耳聽到的。

＂嘁、髒死了＂

 

已是日落時分，人潮逐漸散去的後台，艾倫拉住男人的袖。  
「立維先生我希望您在帶我一回，就從第五摺開始吧。」

「並不需要，我教給你的你已駕輕就熟，腔調也學了七分像，足矣。」他發現自己的說話方式拗口，且噁心到連自己也會咋舌的程度。

「說笑，與您相比，我不足您七分唱功，還是說我已令您厭惡到一刻都不想跟我待在一塊兒的程度了？」

「艾倫──」  
男人不耐煩地打斷他。  
「絕對不會是你功力不足…可以了，今天就到這吧，別多心反而自亂陣腳，我有些累，先回宅子了。」  
語畢，他頭也不回地往門口走去。

「立維先生您這是在逃避我吧？不，應該說，利威爾兵長？」  
他將尾音提高，換了個說話方式，質問比自己年長的人。  
背對艾倫的人，此刻睜大著眼，不可置信的回過頭，立即回復平靜掩飾，說著。

「你說這什麼渾話？」

「少來了，別再裝這語氣…」  
少年切換成一種古老的語言，騙不了人，他全聽得懂。  
「習慣暴露一切。」

「嘖－」  
大意了，一旦暴露自己也不想再藏下去。

「很不習慣對吧？那種是自己又不是自己的感覺…」  
少年走到他身邊，高出一截的身型，與記憶中的如出一轍。  
「我一直都對，自己是這世界的人這件事，沒有一丁點實感。」

「兵長你也是嘛？你還記得別世的事情嗎？我們相遇過呢…我是不清楚您那邊的情況，但我，記憶不斷的傳承下來呢。」  
那是多麼疲憊的神情。

「我也記得。」  
男人總算也用了同一種語言、語氣回應。  
「只是我不像你，我都是後來才想起。」

「那為什麼…要這麼做？您知道我一直在等嘛？知道…我的心從來沒變過嗎？」

「你不需要這樣子…」

「呵、哈？您這是什麼意思？」  
少年由原本的淡漠開始流露無法掩蓋的怒意。

「那個時代的一切過了就過了，你不需要執著於我，我們都轉生了，你也該踏上自己嶄新的道路，而不是追著腐朽枯萎的亡魂跑，我給不了你什麼，就是這個意思。」  
男人語調平淡，一如過去，但字字句句間沒有任何感情可言。

毫無預警，紮實的一拳就這麼打在利威爾頰上。  
他記的很清楚，這是他那頭桀敖不馴的野獸，這拳火辣辣他卻沒有任何感覺。

「你就這麼想作你那風情萬種的張生嗎？」  
淚水無法克制的傾瀉而出。  
「我何嘗不想，我曾一度放棄你，我甚至痛恨你！可你，一次次出現在我面前！想給我自由？我聽你放屁！說的好聽說的輕鬆！那你就不該出現在我面前──」  
如果說這不是命運，一切也太過湊巧，可能嗎？沒有一個皈依、一個指標，他們卻能夠再次碰頭，沒有那深重的執念，又哪來的輪迴與浮生？

「我的靈魂歸所就在你那啊，利威爾兵長…您不要我的話，我無處可走…」

他想起，北京下雨的夜晚，與艾倫共撐把傘的那天，像千萬根針插滿自己心頭，一個令他忌妒的人，就是自己。  
艾倫不斷轉生的根本建立在自己身上，原來，鎖著他的不是這個雙生獨佔的舞台、也不是那個冰冷蝕骨的鐵籠，而是自己。

「人說百花地深處，住著老情人，縫著繡花鞋。面容安詳的老人，依舊等著那出征的歸人。」

淌著淚的人，幽幽地唱起，那夜在酒樓的，未曾聽過的曲子。  
他是莊生，同時也永遠是艾倫，他永遠在那城牆外等候，等候自己的歸來，但自己食言了。  
他想起當自己將最後一個士兵的頭顱砍下，伴隨噴濺的鮮血沐浴全身，他踢開了落地的屍首。  
頭顱咕嚕滾動，男人悵然走過。  
等來到城牆邊仰望，他早已沒了多餘力氣，疲憊的連肉體千瘡百孔也沒意識到  
那片天空一望無際，蔚藍而廣闊，是他們畢生都在追求的。  
他脫了力的跪下，尊嚴不允許他倒下，更何況，只要抬頭便是他最愛的小鬼，一生都在憧憬的景象，現在不看，以後便沒機會了。

「艾倫…」  
他想告訴他，其實藍天並沒有男孩的眼睛瞳彩來的美麗。

「把酒對月高歌的男兒，是北方的狼族。人說北方的狼族，會在寒風起，站在城門外，穿著腐蝕的鐵衣，呼喚城門外，眼中含著淚。」

驍勇奮戰的人沒有歸去，等待的人度日如年，他再也沒有離開，他的少年是狼，狼一旦失去伴侶，便一生無所依。  
他的靈魂離不開那座城牆，他依舊守在那，深怕哪一天自己又會出現在那裏而他會錯過。

「我已等待了千年，為何良人不回來？」  
以花腔唱了那夜在一輪明月下的哀戚，他總算了解，自己一天沒有兌現，那男孩就會繼續待在那道牆內，哪怕是，代價是他一生渴求的自由。  
年久的木製大樑下，男人抱住了眼前的人，淚水無聲浸濕華貴的長掛。想留不能留，想放放不下，折騰半生，到頭來只是白忙一場。  
出籠的鳥能夠飛翔，可比翼飛行之樂卻一生不能及。擅自給了少年一個設想好的未來，卻忘了人只有單邊羽翼，缺失便無法飛翔。

你說，我是否傻？多像那放風箏的孩子（註）  
本不該束縛它，又放了它  
風箏去了，留了一線斷了的錯誤  
這回，不能在錯上加錯了  
失去過的，現在該緊握在手

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

VI .絳芛

結一旦解了，要一如繼往喬裝下去是易如反掌，只是日子多了些奇特的光景。  
像是偶爾，張生會突然的咬字不練轉，接著冒出一段讓人聽不懂、類似髒話的語句，這時就會見莊生一把把人嘴巴摀住，顯得慌亂的調笑道。

「沒事沒事！那是義大利語的好熱，畢竟夏季了，哈哈…哈哈哈哈…」  
大夥只認為莊大少爺有這個張生在也挺好，不僅人乖順了，還跟著學了很多東西，讓人好生羨慕。

「您可不可以注意一下啊…」

「有啥辦法，誰叫我想起來，話說你都不會被影響嘛？」

「當然是要學著拋開啊，現在是現在，記憶歸記憶啊，您這樣會混亂的。」

「嘁－」

「還有啊，您怎麼連潔癖也跟著想起來了？！您頻頻暫停出去沖涼，大家會覺得奇怪的。」

「難道你希望我全身汗的跟坨屎在大太陽底下發臭一樣嘛？」

「張生是不會說這種的話的啊！！！」

沒人的後臺，艾倫又再一次崩潰。

 

表面功夫是一定有的，只是現在兩人在園子獨處時，張生就會暴露原本利威爾的性子。  
艾倫複習舞扇，人還在一旁臨摹利威爾當初從他國帶回的唱帶，曲子中的伴奏正演繹成手勢的意象，利威爾人已經溜到一旁納涼去。  
身著深色馬褂的人，解開兩三顆領口包扣，將一腳曲起，振開紙扇悠然自得地搧涼。

少年無奈的笑了笑，畢竟這模樣，才是他掛在心頭的人最真切的樣子。

「唉，還是立維先生比較好啊…立維先生比兵長好呢，溫文儒雅，有才氣又風度翩翩。」  
調皮的孩子故意說一些酸溜溜的話語，企圖激怒自己的伴侶。  
人是如期跳下扶手了，來到艾倫身邊，卻並非預想的捉弄成功，一陣天旋地轉，利威爾摟著艾倫的腰，人被整個向下後仰，臉與胸膛與對方極其靠近，讓少年的臉瞬間燒起來似的刷紅。  
牽起少年的一手，放在唇邊輕吻。

「這樣？」

「……」  
艾倫突然想起，之前似乎也有過一樣的場景…

果然不管他們現在是什麼樣的角色，自己依然是鬥不過他的。

 

「原來奼紫嫣紅開遍，似這般都付與斷井頹垣。」  
幾近黑暗的室內、幾盞搭配故事忽明忽暗的光源、一邊布簾後準備布景及道具的戲班成員們。  
同樣是開演數次，熟悉不行的場景，臺詞、同台了兩年多的搭檔。  
他多了不同的感受，艾倫唱的字字句句，他總算理解，其中包涵一般人所不能及、穿越千年的寂寥與等待。  
觀眾看的是牡丹亭的風華絕代，雙生台上唱的是滿目瘡痍中的得來不易。

「良辰美景奈何天，便賞心樂事誰家院？」  
花瓣灑落，男人踏了出去，開了嗓便是讓人屏息的威震山河。  
對了湯顯祖筆下的句，事實上是為少年填了一直以來空白的詞。

這日，在新建廟宇落成的受邀演出結束後，不出未時，雙生同戲班全體回到了劇團，不跟著大夥去酒樓慶功歇息，利威爾急不可耐的偕著人歸宅。一踏進宅院，和莊家老爺夫人問過安，兩人又往園子走去，艾倫只覺得人是走的又急又快，被抓著的那隻手都有些生疼。

「兵長，別走那麼快，喂！利威爾先生──張立維張大老爺您是聽見沒有？」

「聽見了聽見了，別跟個女人一樣嘮嘮叨叨。」

「你──」

話都還沒出口，回神，艾倫發現自己正被對方逼到一個不是可以走動的地方，甚至被迫擠進了花叢中。  
腳步下是還帶有些許泥濘味道地青綠草皮，身子側邊都已經被茂盛的山茶枝椏圍攏，在往裏頭，花叢高的都將身影淹沒。

「做啥？這是幹什麼？」

「噓…」  
倏地，男人將兩指覆上艾倫的唇，將原本的話語全數堵了回去。  
撫著對方的腰肢，將人慢慢壓過，撩開了，那藕灰色繡滿了杜鵑的衣裳。  
「賞花來著。」

 

晚霞從西側廂房的露天天井，透著那檀木雕花落在穿廊的石磚上，灰色、棗色皆被染為絢目的橙金。  
為燈籠點燈的時間漸漸往後挪，但那如雨後春筍的紅依然是陸續在這時刻點綴整個街市，莊家宅子也不例外。  
府邸上下忙進忙出，誰也不會注意到，那不知從何時響起的一曲空山鳥語。

百花地的亭子縈繞著悠揚的弦音，坐在木椅上的人拉著二胡，  
腿上枕著上身披蓋著敦煌絲綢歇息的人，微微一個輕顫，稍稍抖落了衣料，滑下了的絲緞，露出白皙的肩胛，上頭則是一朵朵盛開的豔紅。

一個間歇，男人伸手撫了撫少年的肌膚。

「果然，山茶還是紅的中看。」

輕闔上眼，為人重新將衣襟拉起，抬眼看向小湖的邊側，往那水泥砌成的紅磚石牆仔瞧去，他繼續拉起下一章節。

「艾倫…」

「嗯？」  
下意識的，喊著對方的名字卻溜出了口，誰知少年醒著。

「什麼時候醒的？」  
孩子依然不打算睜眼，弦音也依舊飄盪著。

「你開始拉曲子沒多久。」

「是麼。」

「剛想說什麼呢？」

「今生，你有什麼想做的事？」  
雖說他們都是戲子，不過男人認為，那僅是他們被鎖在一個循環之中，並非真正得償所願，他想起了一切，艾倫唱的曲落幕了，戲子莊生終於可以下戲，但，如果那就是少年一生的依託，那他也必定奉陪到底。

「沒想過呢…因為有你，足夠了。」

「還記得…我提的那，終南山下，絕跡江湖？」

「記得。」

「那，等下一回，養父來北京，我們一起去江南如何？異國也行，會返國的，我知道你牽掛老爺夫人。」

現在的他們已經什麼都不缺了，雖說是自由的，但每每望見那道園子的矮牆，心頭便又惦記起，他想帶艾倫出去看看這個世界、嶄新的景色。

「好，去哪都好。」

「嗯。」

去哪都好，因為有你。

 

沒有演出的日子，小少爺幾乎都是睡到舒爽了、滿意了才起身，這天他意外的早醒，跟著所有人一樣在府邸探頭探腦，望這那片萬里無雲的藍天，看著一部部接續、不斷的，黑鴉鴉的戰鬥機飛越，震耳欲聾的聲響，宣告著戰火的延燒，開幕。

很快，徵兵令便開始發放至各省，沒多久，傳令就到達了北京。  
演出不再，戲班闔上那道大門，拴上了大樑，大夥約定，來日再見。  
理所當然，所有身強力壯的男丁都要上戰場，宅邸的男性下人有些先回了老鄉報備，有些則先一步動身前往。  
世道開始橫陳，莊家老爺也是捨不得剩下的下人們待在這乾著急、掛著心，便要婦女們也全數回鄉去，大宅人去樓空，沒了昔日榮景，金磚徹底被磨去了光輝，生了一層銹。

這天艾倫也起的早，正想踏入大廳，人就硬生生杵在那，不一會，他躲到一旁的木門邊繼續悉聽裡邊的談話。

「這邊收到了令書，是你們兩人的。」

「是。」  
接著是接過紙張摩擦的聲響，男人正讀著軍令，莊老爺則是面如枯槁，才不過幾天時間，人似乎整個又蒼老了不少。

「友倫是獨子，胡謅些理由還是能成的，你們也隨著遷移先避風頭吧。」

「阿維你…」

「人生在世，也亦是載浮載沉，我立維不過一孤子，友倫的那份，我來擔。」

男人一如往常平淡的口吻，聽在艾倫耳裡是如雷般乍響，腿瞬間沒了力，他靠在門邊身子滑了下去，緩緩睜大了雙眸。

為何這世界就是如此與他倆作對？

＂你快走，我隨後跟上＂  
＂友倫的那份，我來擔＂

＂自由之後，我想同你一起去看海＂  
＂我們一起去江南…＂

不巧我們總生在戰亂紛擾的時代，不巧我們總是在洪流中顛沛流離。  
我們忘了，天下沒有不散的戲、不散的宴席。  
盈眶的淚水終將無法承受地決堤，少年使力的摀住口不讓自己的嗚咽出聲。

 

「難道就沒有什麼要跟我說的？」

「沒特別的。」

「…那我們現在去亭子。」

「…」

「你拉曲子給我聽。」  
他牽起利威爾的手，像個天真單純孩子般的使勁晃了晃。

「不然我們來練習？如何？」

「艾倫…」

「我知道，我知道我們再沒多久就要準備上戰場了，這又有什麼？我們過去可是跟比戰爭可怕數倍的東西戰鬥啊！槍砲什麼的，有您教我就好了，剩下的靠記憶，會再摸熟的！」

「艾倫…」

「很快就要離開北京了，這仗打下去也不知要多久時間，我都清楚的！所以我們再輕鬆一回吧！吶，利威爾先──」  
男人一瞬間就抽開了自己被艾倫緊抓的那隻手。

「不是我們。」

有什麼東西在少年的耳邊砸響了，又破碎了，  
那些保持著的冷靜都只是偽裝，他的眼袋泛紫，從那日偷聽到談話後，他就再也沒闔眼過。

「……為什麼總是要推開我？」

「以你這種弱不禁風又單薄的身體，你上戰場是要做啥的？標靶嗎？」  
男人回應的飛快，與少年的唁語天差地別，他還是那般溫文儒雅形象，可眼神卻已和千年前那個威風凜然的士官長重疊，是不留餘地的狠戾。  
語畢，他起身，邁過少年身邊，出了房門，留下了艾倫。

「…呵…那你一屆風流倜儻的公子哥又能幹些什麼？…」

 

昏黃的天空開始逐漸被夜幕浸染，莊家三人一同坐在大廳，彼此沉默不語。  
不久，男人走了進來，手中拎著那只本該生灰的皮箱，人也換上了那一席，只有一開始見面看過的西裝。  
命運還真是捉弄人，想當初，自己看到眼前的人，是如此痛恨，而今再對上眼，竟還是令人生起那股由衷的怒焰。

「怎麼突然這麼急著走？」

「沒事，只是想著先跟養父連絡上交代交代，何況，這裡有人也不想看見我吧，省的對方清心。」

「怎這麼說？！阿維你別…唉…友倫，你也講幾句話啊你！杵在那當根木頭做啥？！哈！」

「－幾日之後，離開前我會再來府上一趟的，謝過莊老爺、莊夫人，莊生…」  
人很快就打斷了莊老爺的話語，老人家壓根想不通為何人都要分別了，兩個年輕人節骨眼再吵個什麼勁。

「慢走不送。」

狠話落下了，人真走了，宅子真的空了，  
留了這滿室的榮華富貴又有何用？  
一氣之下，少年起身隨手砸毀了離自己最近的一只青花瓷瓶。

戲台上，牡丹亭上的三生路不需一個時辰就能出演完畢。  
可他們的人生，卻熬了幾世都還未能修得正果。  
這噩夢，到底何時才會有醒的一天？

泣不成聲的人，眼前盡是一地，無法再完整拼湊的山茶碎片。

 

VII .北京一夜

離軍令才發到北京多久，各處的線報就已經陸續傳出，好的、壞的，又有何差別？  
戰亂的年代，人們別無他求，  
生，只求家人能夠安好，  
死，也圖個得以死在一塊。

明日就是北京分布去與主軍隊會合的日子，男人果然如期前來道別。  
大概是去了大廳沒看到人，他走過穿廊，經過艾倫的房前也沒找著，他便知曉人去了哪裡。  
推開了自己原本進居的廂房，果然，人在裡邊的木椅上，似乎候了許久。

「你果然在這。」

一時之間，他什麼話也說不出，人不在的這幾天，他已經演練無數次，想著，等到這天，一定要想法子將人留下，這次真的不能再鬆手了。可一看到人，連上一秒才在口中覆誦的預備台詞都給他忘了。

利威爾已換上一席軍裝，雖然樣貌不同，但儼然就是過去那位長官的模樣，無人能敵無人能及的人類最強。

「今日在此一別，願你安好。」  
不苟言笑的連話都如此簡潔，話才剛說完，幾乎是沒留戀的，男人轉身，少年立刻撲了過去，抱緊了即將要遠行的人。

「拜託…不要走…如果一定要走，就帶上我…拜託不要、再丟我一人…」

「艾倫，相信我，等我回來。」

「你這又是為了什麼──」  
少年這一刻真的是前所未有的憤怒，像是連同積累的，一併的爆發。記得過去是如此敬畏自己的長官，完全聽命於他、完全的信任，可最後換得的結果只是自己一人在無盡的洪流中徘徊，緊握的右拳已無法在左胸敲出個聲響，留有的只是一手的灰燼。  
「這是要保護我嘛？我才不需要這樣的保護！這是你對我的愛嗎？！真是可笑！太可笑了！」

「事情不是你能決定的，只有接受與否。」  
那是他年長的戀人，他過去的長官，  
篤定的決議，不知道拿什麼來賭的決心…  
「在會。保重了。」

他看著男人戴上軍帽，無視了他所有的挽留、所有的悲憤，一聲不吭，跨過門檻。

和煦的日光，透過了木門上的紙，撒在眼前的紅磚上，少年蹲在裡邊，在光線照射不到的地方，無聲的啜泣、哽咽，聲帶像是被人割斷了，發不出任何聲音。胸口的心臟劇烈跳動、發痛，可是卻覺得那裏殘疾了。

千年前就是如此，千年後亦是，他累了。

他曲起腿，雙手環住膝蓋，將頭埋進雙臂，多希望，這樣就能假裝一切都回到那風和日麗的幸福日子裡。  
如果結局是如此，那他寧願利威爾什麼都不要想起，雙生一樣能繼續在一起唱戲、在一起書畫、在一起琴棋，他們是一樣地相愛，沒有記憶無所謂了，最重要的是他們什麼時候都在一起。

可結局是如此，如果能交換條件，他真的想選前者，  
他後悔了，真的後悔了。  
人走了，什麼也不剩。

＂選一個不會後悔的選擇吧＂  
男人說過，凡事都要做個不後悔的決定，不管之後發生什麼、我們將要面對什麼…

他的身體有一半是利威爾，而利威爾也有一半是他，兩心相疊，那麼該怎麼做，自己當然有權決定。

「不行，不可以！」  
含著淚的人，眼神不再迷惘，那是過去那洪水猛獸的狼瞳。  
他起身，推開木門衝了出去。

 

＊＊＊

「張生我來看你，身子如何？」

「沒什麼事，大夫，我很好。」

「好、好，讓我瞧瞧。」  
男人坐在一邊的椅上，桌邊靠著一只木拐。大夫看了看他的腿部，打開放在一旁的藥箱，拆了繃帶、換上新藥。  
「目前看上去是無大礙，但這種傷要是不好好照料、保養，日後就是難根治的毛病。」

「好的。」

在大夫不放心自己性子，又多叮嚀了幾句、聊上一回後，人才提著藥品一應俱全的提箱告辭。

他靠在二樓窗邊目送大夫離去，外頭的景色，灰濛濛一片，沒了過去的春和景明，倒是隨處可見民不聊生。  
人飢己飢人溺己溺，看著看著，自己的腿傷似乎又在隱隱作痛，他稍稍往前傾，撫了撫自己被白紗布整個包裹的傷部，不過嘴上是緩緩浮出一抹柔和的笑。

艾倫在那天叫住自己，發了狠一棍子就往自己腿上砸，讓自己成了傷兵，一把搶了衣服、搶了一點銀兩就代自己上了戰場。  
又有誰會料到呢？  
自己千年前深怕對方受傷所以踢都只輕踢在對方脛骨上，誰知這小子打斷腿以表回報。  
心念著自己那位氣勢依舊不減的下屬，噗哧一聲笑了開來。

＂我說過了！戲台上容不下兩個柳夢梅！＂

利威爾來到北京多久了？這些日子感覺只不過是在這度過了一夜，就連艾倫扔下的話語也好像還在耳邊，一切恍若黃粱一夢，不知他的人兒現在走到哪了？他終於懂了艾倫不斷等待、守候，不曾改變的感受，還真虧那小鬼等了好幾世。

自己是不會虧待他的，也更是不能丟臉，既然他都如此有把握能夠相遇，那自己現在多點耐心又何妨？  
待你榮歸故鄉，我再為你砌一壺甘露。

不想再問你　你到底在何方　不想再思量　你能否歸來麼  
想著你的心　想著你的臉　想捧在胸口　能不放就不放

早在尋回記憶後，艾倫就把整首的曲子教唱給利威爾，那是狼對伴侶的忠貞不二，一體兩面是表態自己永不改變的守候，因此不需要再過問他的男孩在何方、何時歸來，因為他一直是自己的驕傲。

音色不變但更加渾厚滄桑的男嗓悠然迴盪於宅子裡。


End file.
